


A Young Woman In Front Of A Mirror

by KiraKira



Category: Saiko Pasu | Psycho Pass
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She constantly wonders if it’s just that, her appearance, that is weak and fragile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Young Woman In Front Of A Mirror

Akane keeps her hair short and puts more and more effort on her wardrobe as she gets older, because she always feels like a girl playing dress-up in front of a mirror. She looks way too immature for her liking no matter what she does.  
  
She constantly wonders if it’s just that, her appearance, that is weak and fragile. It has to be; Sybill decided that she could work with criminals. That she could apprehend them and control them at the same time. (And if she feels that Kougami is stronger and much more capable than her, it has to be because that’s how things are; because Enforcers kill and Inspectors write reports).  
  
After her friend becomes a corpse in front of her eyes, however, Akane starts to wonder if the others are really as strong as they seem (as they should be).


End file.
